


Quickie #1

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's a quickie.





	Quickie #1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Quickie #1   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
PAIRING: Sam/Josh   
SERIES: Kind of. I've got a line of these in my head, but they're not all for this fandom.  
SUMMARY: It's a quickie.   
ARCHIVE: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I just do shit like this to avoid studying.  
Author's Notes: Just finished studying for a German test, so to keep my brain from melting, and to give me some lovely thoughts as I sleep tonight, I issue a challenge to myself. I must incorporate a little bit of German into an otherwise, completely PWP/Smutfic scene. Enjoy! 

**Quickie #1 By Perpetual Motion**

"Josh-" Sam's voice was cut off as Josh kissed him, hard, and with a wicked tongue that Sam knew had to be against the law on the books somewhere.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hold still."

"Josh-"

"Hold still." Josh pushed Sam against the door and did a full body rub that had both men panting at the intensity. Using skills he wouldn't admit to learning anywhere near Capitol Hill, Josh unbuttoned Sam's shirt with one hand and Sam's pants with the other. He licked a nipple, squeezed Sam's stomach, just to the left and under his ribcage, and hissed loudly when he felt Sam slip a hand into his pants. "Sam-"

"Quiet, Josh." Sam leaned in and kissed Josh, returning the hard lips and insisting tongue while undoing Josh's belt and getting a hand in where he wanted it. He smiled against Josh's lips when the other man groaned.

Suddenly, they tumbled, and somehow, landed on the sofa in a not-hurt heap, and while horizontal, Josh got Sam all the way naked and quickly stripped himself down. "Come here."

Sam moved willingly, and moaned when Josh grabbed his cock and rubbed it hard, once, twice, and then paused long enough to lick Sam from tip to root. He resumed his storking and was only to happy to feel Sam reach for him and give the tip of his cock a squeeze with his fingers. "God, yesss."

"Josh-" It came out breathy, but Sam wasn't noticing as Josh squeezed and twisted lightly and finally gave in and leaned over and sucked at the base of Sam's throat. The orgasm was quick, and Sam felt his whole body go to meltdown as he moaned and sighed and repeated Josh's name like the mantra he used it as. "Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh."

For his part, Josh was faring no better. As he brought Sam to orgasm, Sam tightened his hand, and Josh arched and yelled. "Sam!" Before it dropped to a moan and left him limp on top of the other man.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing and slight petting, Josh lifted his head. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Was that to fast for your welcome home sex?"

"Nein, sehr gut. Toll. Wunderbar."

Josh grinned. "Three days of meeting Ambassadors teach you a few things?"

"Yeah." Sam breathed in deep the smell of Josh and sex and sweat. "I really like welcome home sex."

"Wunderbar." Josh leaned in to get started again.

For the record, translations:

Nein, sehr gut-No, very good. Toll-Great (Or something about there.) Wunderbar-Wonderful


End file.
